


The Leading Man

by hypaalicious



Category: Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Porn with too much plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/pseuds/hypaalicious
Summary: Ignis Scientia didn't expect to find himself at a bar in the heart of Insomnia at the request of a mysterious stranger, but he supposed that's what one does when making new friends.Even if said friend was like to get him into a whole lot of shenanigans along the way.





	The Leading Man

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm sorry. My thirst has driven me to write my very first crossover smut fic and I fucking love it. It's honestly now my favorite. I'm Balthier AND Ignis trash forevermore.
> 
> I'll just tell myself that it's to commemorate the upcoming release of Final Fantasy XII: Zodiac Age. Yeah. That's it. Yeeeppp.

“Are you _always_ so uptight?”

Ignis put a gloved hand to the bridge of his nose, right before the point at where his glasses were sitting, and gave it a long suffering squeeze. For the life of him, he didn’t know how or why he had ended up in a bar in the heart of Insomnia. _No, that would be a lie_. Ignis knew how he did at first, even though the initial circumstance had been about a week ago. Like always, he had gotten a call from his wayward liege in the wee hours of the morning, obviously intoxicated and asking for a ride back to his apartment before his father found out that he had been out all night. Ignis was noticing that the closer it got to the Crown Prince’s arranged marriage to the Oracle, the more Noct was prone to getting himself into trouble. _Acting out always was Noct’s specialty when we were younger, as well; I suppose some things never change._ So, like the dutiful servant of the Crown that Ignis Scientia was, he had pulled himself out of bed with no complaint and driven over to this very establishment to collect Noct before he made a complete ass of himself.

Ignis had it under control as he usually did, even while Noct was drunkenly telling him that he bet he could warp right to the car with his eyes closed, but a part of him was very grateful when another arm looped around Noct’s waist and helped half-escort, half carry the raven-haired man to the car. As soon as Noct was settled and buckled in, Ignis had closed the door to his vehicle with a bit of a sigh and turned to address his unexpected help. “Much appreciated. My friend gets in over his head at times.”

“Oh, don’t we all. Well… perhaps not you,” the man replied, giving Ignis a quick once-over before returning his gaze to the figure sitting in the car. “The poor lad seems to be under a lot of pressure. I kept my eye on him for much of the night, so I recognize the signs.”

Ignis tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at the stranger in an assessing manner. Whoever he was, he definitely was not Insomnian; his accent and choice of clothing made that completely obvious. _I wouldn’t think that he’s a part of the Empire, either. Who is this man?_ “Might I ask you name?”

Switching his hazel-green gaze back to the royal advisor, he gave Ignis a grin and held out his hand to shake. “Balthier.”

“Ignis,” he replied, noting the plethora of colorful rings and other accessories that donned Balthier’s hand as they exchanged a hearty shake. Confidence exuded from the man in his ridiculously intricate brown leather vest, high collared blouse, and well-fitted leather pants, but Ignis could also sense that everything about the mystery man was just the surface of his personality. Despite himself, he was intrigued. Due to his dedication to his studies and training, Ignis couldn’t say that he had many opportunities to interact with people outside of a political purpose, save for the friendships he had garnered with Noct, Gladio, and Prompto respectively. But those were all due to overarching circumstances; the one that linked them all together was the Prince of Insomnia.

_And I suppose I do have Noct to thank of sorts for this random encounter, as well._ “How might I repay you for your assistance?”

“20,000 gil,” Balthier smoothly replied, and Ignis blinked in shock. “What, I think that’s a fair fee for making sure your charge didn’t cause a scene worthy of your newspapers by noon tomorrow.” Heaving a dramatic sigh, he folded his arms. “You don’t agree?”

Ignis didn’t know what to do; his brain was in the process of automatically spinning plans to explain to Regis why he needed such a large amount of money in a short timeframe. “Are you serious?”

“No, I suppose not. It was worth a shot, though,” Balthier tilted his head to the side. “Do you drink?”

“Not often enough, I’m afraid.”

“I should’ve known. Well, would you be willing to meet me back at this lovely establishment in a few days? You’re not _quite_ as voluptuous as the company I usually keep, but alas… I’m just that loathe to drink by myself.”

And thus, against Ignis’ better judgment, he met the man named Balthier back at the place in which they first encountered each other. At first, he wasn’t actually planning on drinking anything, preferring to keep all of his wits about him in a populated environment with someone he didn’t really know.

But when Balthier started prodding at him in ways that he assumed were just part of his personality, he was really glad for the strong beverage that was currently in front of him. 

“I’m not uptight; I’m just pointing out the folly in going to a bar, picking a woman out from a crowd, and honestly expecting anything good to come of such brash behavior,” Ignis explained as if he were talking to a small, stubborn child.

Balthier gave him an amused look, unphased. “Well, have you even tried it?”

Ignis just breathed through his nose and took a bigger gulp of his drink than he originally intended.

“Come on, live a little.”

“I _am_ living, thank you very much.”

“No, you’re not.” Balthier turned around on his barstool, and Ignis blinked in surprise at the surprisingly intense look on the man’s face. “Let me tell you what you’re doing. You’re offering your life in service to someone else, wowing the land with your prodigal capabilities that are expected but hardly appreciated, and keeping your image squeaky clean for some blasted ‘higher purpose’ that you never stopped to question even as they fed it to you by the wonderful spoonful. Am I right?”

Ignis adjusted his glasses nervously and didn’t know how to respond. He wanted to be offended at being reduced to such pessimistic tropes, but he couldn’t find it within himself to be like that towards the man who just read him to filth. He wasn’t used to be rendered speechless either, but something about Balthier had him scrambling for words one way or another.

“Sorry. Fran says I do this far too often for my own good… what did she say it was? ‘Projecting’, or something of the other,” Balthier let his hazel gaze drop slightly before curling his fingers around his own drink. “I just fancy myself good at reading things about people that they would rather I not.”

“Well… this Fran may be correct, but it doesn’t make you wrong in return,” Ignis said carefully. “I’m simply unused to enduring such critical assessments to my person, let alone from someone I’ve just met a few days hence.”

Tilting the corner of his lips up in what looked to be a self-depreciating smirk, Balthier shrugged. “I have that effect on people, it seems. But to be more honest than I should be, I’ll admit it’s because you remind me of my old self. Ever the good boy, I was…” Knocking back the rest of his drink in one fell swoop, he waved the bartender down for another one. “I had to leave everything behind in order to break free, and while I have no regrets, I know you would if you did the same.” His eyes twinkled with a bit of mischievous light as he peered back at Ignis. “Doesn’t stop me from wishing otherwise.”

As Balthier started in on his third drink of the evening, Ignis contemplated his conflicting feelings regarding this man. He liked him, and couldn’t escape the draw he felt despite the fact that their personalities mixed like oil and water. Balthier’s impulsive nature definitely rubbed Ignis the wrong way, but a small part of him yearned for the freedom he saw reflected in the man in front of him. _I never thought of my life in that manner before he so flippantly dissected it, and now it won’t leave my head._ Ignis simply could not accept an existence that did not include Noctis, Gladio or Prompto and the role he played in their tight-knit group. That much was certain.

_But… perhaps for one night…_

“What did this plan of yours entail?”

Pausing the ascent of the sifter to his lips, Balthier’s eyes widened in pleasant surprise before settling into something more devious that had Ignis immediately regretting opening his mouth. “The _plan_ , my dear Ignis, is to follow the leading man. But first, let’s get you ready.”

He reached over and plucked the glasses right off of Ignis’s face.

“What in the name of the-”

“Oh, hush up; I bet you don’t even need these, anyway,” Balthier slipped the spectacles on his nose and peered around the bar experimentally. “There’s hardly a prescription worth noting in these things. Do you _really_ need to see the pores in people’s faces standing miles away from you at all times?” He looked back at Ignis then and gave him a thorough once over, and Ignis couldn’t help but be taken aback by how much Balthier looked like himself in his glasses even with the flamboyant accessories he flaunted.

“I like my world to be crystal clear, thank you very much.”

“And that’s part of your problem; you try to see a world that was never meant to be as clear as you wish, and you’re always possibly finding it lacking,” Balthier quipped, reaching out next to run his fingers through the strategist’s hair and artfully arrange it to his liking. “You’re too perfect, down to this ridiculously immaculate hairstyle you sport. That won’t do.” Ignis grit his teeth and bore the assault on his strands with as much patience and dignity that he could muster until Balthier retreated, tilted his head in contemplation, and nodded. “Good enough. Your phone, if you will.”

Deciding not to ask why he needed it, Ignis just relinquished the device to Balthier with a sigh. Making a show of adjusting the stolen glasses on his nose and lifting the phone up to frame Ignis in a picture, the flash went off and had Ignis blinking to clear his temporarily spotty vision to see what Balthier had taken.

“Excellent results on such a short notice, right?”

Ignis peered at his visage on the electronic screen, noting how Balthier had smoothed down the spikey nature of his hairstyle into a more rounded pompadour. A wisp of hair was falling forward to brush against his forehead, which was mildly irritating, but he couldn’t deny that it looked damn good on him. He still felt rather naked without his glasses, but more attention was drawn to his vibrant green eyes that way.

“Acceptable.” Ignis conceded, leaning an elbow onto the bar.

Balthier waggled his eyebrows at him. “No need to hide your pleasure at your transformation; I’ve already pegged you as a vain one.” Taking off the glasses, he powered down the cell phone much to Ignis’s dismay and stuck both things in one of his side pouches. “Ah ah,” Balthier held up a finger before Ignis could protest. “No interruptions, and no complaints from you. I have faith that your liege can survive without you rushing to wipe his bum for just one night. This is about you. Or us, rather. Same difference.”

_Not really, but I suppose I can’t complain now._ Ignis instinctively reached up to fiddle with his glasses that were no longer on his nose, sighed, and simply took another sip of his drink instead to help calm his nerves.

“And now, let the show begin,” Balthier said to no one in particular, spinning around on his stool to zero in on a particular woman that he had his sights on for almost the entire evening.  
____________

You knew that the moment you felt eyes on you, was the moment you were found out by the man you had been discreetly eyeballing for much of the night. Or you _thought_ you weren’t being obvious about it. Sliding your gaze to the corner of your eye and trying your best to look as nonchalant as possible, you sucked in a breath as your eyes met and he held your gaze stubbornly, not allowing you to brush it off and pretend that you were just idly gazing around. _Damn._ Butterflies started kicking up in the pit of your stomach, and they only got more active when the handsome man cocked his head and motioned for you to come over.

_Well. Put up or shut up, ______._ Leaving the small round table that you had been sitting at, you adjusted the hem of your short black dress and sauntered over to your new destination. Placing your empty glass on the bar in between the man and his other companion, you got a good look at the debonair gentleman in an odd yet intricate vest and a plethora of earrings and was not disappointed.

“So, who do I thank for saving me from an evening of solitude?” You started off, folding your arms and gazing at him. He lifted his chin slightly and grinned as his eyes unabashedly took all of you in before replying.

“The name’s Balthier. And might I introduce you to my friend Ignis? He’s not the stick in the mud he appears to be, I assure you.”

You looked over to the man at your left then, and waited until he seemingly gathered himself enough to look at you. Then Ignis gave you a timid but rather dazzling smile, and that’s when you knew you had hit a jackpot. _I’ve already ended up between two fine ass men and I don’t know why the Astrals have chosen me to bless, but I’m not complaining one bit._

“Please, sit. It’s untoward for me to leave a lady without a chair,” Ignis smoothly relinquished his stool to you, and you tried not gaping at his height and slim figure as you slid onto the still warm seat and placed your carefully manicured nails on the polished bar surface. As Ignis repositioned himself to lean his back against the bar top next to you, Balthier touched your arm lightly to get your attention. Warm tingles spread out from just that point of contact, and you turned your head to him and hoped your makeup hid the worst of your blush.

“Another drink for you, my dear?” He asked, already motioning for the bartender.

“Sure. My name is ______, by the way,” you said, then indicated what kind of drink you wanted so it could be prepared while you contemplated how you were going to handle the rest of the evening. “I haven’t seen you around here before.” Gesturing at his clothing, you raised an eyebrow. “It suits you, but doesn’t suit Insomnia. So I’m guessing you’re not a native?”

Shrugging good-naturedly, Balthier let out a laugh. “I suppose I do stick out like a sore thumb amongst all of these black clad figures, don’t I? Are the people of Insomnia allergic to bright colors, by any chance? I wouldn’t want you breaking out in hives due to your proximity to me.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle yourself, drawn in by Balthier’s charm even as he made a dig at the most popular and revered color the city’s inhabitants sported. “Oh, I’m sure you’re worth the risk,” you ran your fingertips over the many rings that graced his fingers before reaching out for your newly made drink that had just appeared.

You weren’t surprised that Balthier did much of the talking, and all of the overt flirting as the evening went on. It was easy to become enthralled by his cadence, amused by his gestures, and tantalized by his gaze even though you knew he was saying a lot without revealing very much at all. By stark contrast, the one known as Ignis was much more reserved yet intense in a way that was a different mystery than the one on your right. You thought at first that he was completely disinterested in you, but you had caught his eyes wandering in curiosity and a muted kind of heat that had you wanting to see what else lay underneath that collected exterior.

_I wonder who I’m going to leave with, tonight._ You already decided that one of them was going to end up in your bed when it was all said and done, but as the night carried on you didn’t know which one you wanted to explore a one-night stand with more. It was most likely to be Balthier, with the way he kept touching you in intervals and clearly made his intentions known. But you kept one eye on Ignis, and his subtle hints that you weren’t entirely sure the man himself was aware he was making.

Thankfully, that decision was made for you.

“Well, it’s getting terribly late, and I do believe we’ve all grown tired of our current surroundings. Shall we move this gathering to a more comfortable environment?” Balthier asked, and looked over your head at Ignis. You sensed the reserved man tense up, and you peeked over to catch him shooting an incredulous look at Balthier and gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head. He responded by lifting an eyebrow and nodding, and the unspoken conversation that was flying over your head had you amused as all get out.

“Are you two brothers? Because I have a few of them that act just like you guys do, and it’s hilarious.”

Ignis actually looked a bit affronted at the mere suggestion, while Balthier leaned back and howled with laughter. “Oh, if we are, then I’m most definitely the more attractive one.”

“I think _not_ ,” Ignis clipped, placing a gloved hand on his hip and canting his stance in a way that exuded ultimate sass and a fair amount of latent sex appeal that you were sure he didn’t realize he was putting out. “ _You’re_ the incorrigible one, if anything.”

Feigning hurt feelings, Balthier placed a hand on his chest. “You wound me, Ignis. After all we’ve been through…”

“Oh, shove it. No one’s fooled by your theatrics,” Sighing in exasperation, he switched his green gaze back to you, and you took a moment to adjust to the feel of all of his attention being directed at you. “______, I’ve only had one drink for the entirety of the evening, and while that may have something to do with my visible lack of patience for my obnoxious friend, it allows me the freedom to personally escort you to wherever you wish to go from here.”

Tapping a finger on your chin, you made up your mind. “Your place. And bring your ‘obnoxious friend’ with us.”

Ignis blinked in shock for a moment, and Balthier craned his head around your shoulder to offer a saucy wink. “A woman after my own heart. So, shall we?”

The ride through Insomnia was an interesting one, with Ignis playing the perfect chauffeur and doing well to ignore the giggles that kept erupting from your lips in the backseat as Balthier kept trying to sneak his fingers up your skirt. You really couldn’t be coy for very long, and if it wasn’t for the fact that you were pretty sure that Ignis would be pissed off if both of you made a mess of his backseat then you wouldn’t have been holding back as much as you were. _Besides, I kind of want the satisfaction of having both of these beautiful boys kneeling for me by the end of the night. I think it’s a challenge I can rise to._

By the time all of you had arrived at Ignis’s apartment, you already had your mind set on thoroughly seducing Ignis and having him moan your name in what you bet would be a delicious sounding treat while Balthier put that silver tongue of his to work on your nether regions. The door opened and the three of you filed in, Ignis closing and locking the door behind him before turning on a light.

“My goodness, you _are_ as square as they come, aren’t you?” Balthier tittered, looking over the plain decor and modern but straight-laced apartment with a critical gaze. “Not a flower or knickknack in sight. Marvelous kitchen, however.” He fiddled with a stainless steel salt shaker before placing it to the left of the pepper, completely missing how Ignis’s eye twitched as he did so.

You honestly didn’t know what was more exciting to you; the prospect of doing two good-looking men or watching the dynamic between said men for the rest of the night. You placed your hands on your hips as Balthier wandered most of the abode in a curious manner, murmuring to himself while Ignis was becoming the personification of exasperation by the minute. Right before either you made a show of clearing your throat or Ignis made a show of grabbing Balthier by the throat, he turned around with a smile of acknowledgement on his face as if he knew exactly what he had been doing. 

“Well, now that we’re all here, I suppose ground rules are in order.” He adjusted the cuffs on his white blouse before nodding at Ignis. “I won’t put anything in your bum. I’d appreciate if you afforded me the same courtesy. At least not until we’re much more comfortable with one another, I suppose.”

You didn’t do a good job of muffling your snort at Ignis’ mortified expression at Balthier’s shameless proclamation. He turned his attention to you next, and you swallowed as much of the mirth you could to look at him attentively.

“And you, my dear? Any terms and conditions?”

Shrugging, you didn’t really know what to say. “Just don’t pee on me, I guess?”

Now it was both Ignis’ and Balthier’s turn to look shocked at your statement, and they slowly exchanged a look before returning their combined concerned gazes to you. Rolling your eyes, you huffed. “Don’t you dare judge me. I’ve tried just about everything once. Am I _really_ more sexually experienced than the both of you combined?”

“Well… perhaps. But it’s not going to matter overmuch by the end of the night,” Balthier shrugged before approaching you, and you squared up to face your impending sexual opponent with a smirk. _Oh, I’m gonna have fun bringing this one down._

But right before he could touch you, Ignis grabbed him by the back of his vest and yanked him away.

You flung your arms in the air. _We’re never going to get anywhere at this point._

Balthier stumbled for a little, surprised at the strength the lithe man held in his deceptive frame, and faced him irritably. “What in the blazes-”

“You are not going to take control of everything tonight, Balthier,” Ignis started, his eyes stoic and unmoving as he spoke.

“Well, why not? I’m the leading man!”

“Not in my house, you aren’t. Besides, you haven’t even a plan.”

Balthier ran a hand through his short, sandy locks and glared petulantly at the man in front of him. “You didn’t even want to… alright, fine. What say you, oh master strategist?”

Ignis let a positively confident smirk grace his features then, and both a shot of arousal and trepidation filtered down to your core. _Shit, did I underestimate this one?_

“She’s been sizing both of us up since the beginning. So unless you are the type to favor being completely dominated by a woman with considerable sexual prowess after all of the hot air you’ve blown up her skirt about your own, might I offer a better solution?”

Balthier folded his arms, less put off now that Ignis had pointed out things he hadn’t realized. “Alright, I’ll defer to your apparent brilliance on the matter.”

Ignis slid his jade gaze over to you for just a moment before returning it to his partner in crime. “Overwhelm her. Don’t give her a chance to do anything outside of scream our names in ecstasy. Between the two of us - literally and figuratively - we should be able to manage leaving her a mewling mess by dawn.”

Your whole body flushed at what Ignis was suggesting, and Balthier whistled. “My word, I like the way you think. I knew there was a reason I was drawn to you.”

Closing his eyes briefly with a smooth nod that was definitely the smug equivalent of patting himself on the back, both Ignis and Balthier turned to face you, and you gave a audible swallow. _Did I just get in over my head?_ Both of them moved in tandem towards you, and it took everything you had to stand your ground even as they split off to come at you from two sides. A gloved hand skimmed along your bare shoulder that had you trying to follow Ignis’s movements as he stepped behind you, and fingers on your chin directed your focus back in front to the self-proclaimed leading man.

“Eyes on me, for now.”

Then his lips were on yours, taking his time in exploring your mouth with his tongue as you melted into his prowess. He was a fantastic kisser, knowing just how to nip at your lower lip before delving back into the warm caverns of your mouth. Your eyes fluttered, and you tried matching the swipes of your tongue with Balthier’s to regain some of your semblance of self. This only worked up until the point where you felt the zipper to your dress get pulled down slowly, and the hand that was doing it didn’t stop once that path was done. Instead, Ignis slipped it underneath the flared skirt and massaged the meaty flesh of your behind through your underwear as his own lips descended on your neck.

You really weren’t sure if you could handle what you signed up for, but you couldn’t back out of it, now. And a part of you, a fast encompassing part, was not inclined to do _anything_ but greedily take what these two were planning on giving you.

Detaching himself from your lips, Balthier allowed you to be spun around to face the one who had already half undressed you, and Ignis greedily recaptured your lips with an eagerness that surprised you. The moment your arms were free to move again after Balthier had removed the dress from your upper body, you wasted no time in reaching up to grasp Ignis’s head and pull him into a deeper kiss, coaxing a bit of a satisfied moan from the man as you did so. A smile curved against his lips at your small success, but then you were whirled around back to Balthier before you knew it, and the graze of his teeth on the sensitive part of your neck had your mind spiraling off into the ether. You barely had the presence of mind to step out of the dress that you were coaxed out of, moaning as Ignis slipped those dangerously skillful fingers of his under your bra and teased a nipple as his other hand unclasped the garment that was harnessing that very prize.

They were a _very_ good team. If you didn’t know any better, you would have surely thought that all of their banter was just a set up to throw you off guard to the fact that they had done this kind of thing before. But you had a feeling that Ignis wasn’t the type of person to feign ignorance to the extent needed to pull off something so devious, but he definitely was that quiet one that surprised you the most that evening. The moment your bra went slack, Balthier took the opportunity to rip it off of your body and toss it unceremoniously someplace behind him, still too occupied with his conquest of your neck to worry about where it landed. And if Ignis was irritated by that, he didn’t let it show in the least, as he had rolled your panties off and tossed those in the opposite direction of your bra and was now tracing circles on your exposed hip.

“Looks like you’re underdressed, my dear,” Balthier breathed, leaning back to look at your naked figure in rapt appreciation. “Shall we move this to the bedroom?”

“Of course.” Ignis stepped around both of you to lead the way, and you squeaked as Balthier scooped your legs up from under you and followed the man with you in his arms. You’d have found it downright romantic if you weren’t anticipating the opposite the moment the threshold to the bedroom was crossed.

Finding your footing after being placed back down, Ignis steadied you with a hand on your shoulder as Balthier stepped in front of you. He turned his back to you, exposing the intricate laces that kept his vest intact.

“If you would be so kind, my lady,” he tapped a finger at the nape of his neck where the laces began, and you reached out to finally return the favor of undressing you before you had even known what was happening. There was an intimacy and definitely seduction in removing someone’s clothes in preparation for a steamy session, and you unraveled the knot while contemplating how you were going to gain some ground.

As if he was reading your inner thoughts, Ignis pressed his body against your back, eliciting a gasp from you as his fingers found your clit and started to massage it. Your breath stuttered, and you paused in undoing Balthier’s laces. It was then that his breath was at your right ear, the moisture from his lips teasing your earlobe as he whispered to you. “Keep going, darling.”

_Astrals above, a voice shouldn’t ever be able to cause a woman to damn near orgasm like that._ You fumbled your way down the crease of the vest, your movements not as graceful as they would have been if Ignis hadn’t decided to use that moment to prove that he could play your pussy like a piano. Holding back your whimpers and moans was not an option, as every time you tried gathering yourself a little bit was the moment that Ignis applied more pressure, switched motions, or breathed more encouragement into your ear. The only satisfaction you had in all of this was the fact that you could feel his insistent erection poking at you from behind, so the knowledge that Ignis was just very good at seeming controlled was somewhat empowering. Finally, your fingers undid the last of the laces and fell away. Unwilling to get back into a game of being passed back and forth between them like a volleyball as you had been in the living room earlier, you spun around as soon as you were finished and grabbed at the clothed member that had been saying hello to you while you were working on Balthier’s attire.

“Ah!” Ignis stumbled a bit, and you triumphantly shouted before you could stop yourself and descended on his neck and started sucking on the pulse point there. You kept massaging his cock as you worked, and the collected demeanor of the man who was just vocally seducing you started crumbling. You managed to back him up slowly to the edge of the bed, only letting go of your prize to push him backwards onto it.

You were just about to climb atop that tall drink of water when an arm encircled your waist and held you back, and a hand cupped the underside of your chin and tilted it upwards so that you were looking at the ceiling. The feeling of Balthier’s bare skin across all of yours sent a fresh jolt of hormonal excitement through your veins, and you nestled your ass eagerly back against his cock. His grip tightened on your jaw then, and he spoke with a fair amount of desire lacing his voice.

“Come now, _______, don’t you know that you’re more of the supporting role?” Unlike Ignis and his slow burn approach to your nether regions, Balthier wasted no time in driving the hand that was on your hip right down to your dripping core and plunging two fingers inside. The roughness of the moment had you keening and squirming against him, which only encouraged him to curl his digits inside of you and relentlessly tease your G-spot.

“I know you want his cock very badly, but good things come to those who wait,” he released your chin, allowing you to relax your strained neck muscles. You saw Ignis gather himself from the compromising situation in which you almost had him trapped, and slowly removed the black suit jacket he had covering his dark purple coeurl printed dress shirt. Your breath quickened as you watched him undress, and you didn’t realize that you were reaching out to him until Balthier used his free hand to grasp your wrist and pin it close to you.

“Just enjoy the show.”

Watching Ignis unbutton his shirt, exposing inch by tantalizing inch of his delectable collarbone and toned chest was a torture you didn’t believe existed until that very moment when you couldn’t touch him. You had yet to meet a man with such inherent grace in everything he did, and as the shirt was removed as well as his pants shortly thereafter, you were beginning to think that the Astrals hadn’t blessed you with anything but neverending sexual torture brought on by two men who looked like angels but were obviously daemons hellbent on toying with you until you imploded upon yourself. Maybe a lot of that was brought on by the fact that Balthier still had his fingers deep inside you and had you teetering on the precipice of a deep orgasm with his ministrations.

“Can you hold on for just a few more moments, dear?” Balthier crooned as he slowed his manual assault, languidly pumping his fingers in and out of you. “He’s just about done.”

And true to his word, Ignis was done. And the moment that his body was laid bare, he sat down and lounged back with an elbow on the sheets, looking your writhing body up and down with a lidded gaze…

…and he lifted a hand to crook a finger at you.

“There’s your cue,” Balthier finally withdrew his fingers from within you and released the grip he had on your body, and you teetered forward before stopping yourself and glancing back at the man who had been holding you hostage. He just lifted an eyebrow at you and waved you on, and you looked back over at Ignis on his bed with his cock fully erect, waiting for your approach.

You didn’t know why you didn’t trust one damn minute of it.

Smirking at the suspicion clearly noted in your eyes, Balthier tilted his head. “Did you need more encouragement? If so, I’m sure we could-”

“NO. No, I’m… good,” you blurted out, mad at yourself for being so susceptible to their combined charms and how easily they managed to turn your world upside down. Squaring your shoulders as much as possible, you summoned up enough of yourself from the dredges of desire under which it was crushed and used that to steady your pace over to the bed and crawl right on top of the man who didn’t even flinch at your arrival. Deciding to try and kiss that control right out of him, you grasped the back of his neck and brought his face to yours and sloppily got to work with your tongue and teeth. Ignis definitely appreciated your efforts with the way he moaned into your mouth with every dance your tongues did with each other, and only compounded when you grasped his member with your other hand and gave it a good long pump. His hips met the motion eagerly, and you swiped your thumb across the head to collect the precum that had bubbled there and smeared it along the shaft for better lubrication.

You were slowly getting his barriers down and closing in on your much awaited prize when a pair of hands on your hips dragged you away from Ignis backwards to the edge of the bed. Unwilling to relinquish you to his devilish partner yet, he reached up and grabbed you by the hair, stopping your retreat quite abruptly. You let out a shout at the sudden pull on your strands, but it went unnoticed due to the fact that both men were caught in glaring stand off right over your head.

“Excuse me, but I wasn’t _finished_ ,” Ignis gritted out between his teeth, keeping a possessive hold on your hair.

“I thought the plan was to _not_ be putty in her hands,” Balthier quipped, not loosening his own grip. The tip of his cock was prodding at your entrance, and you closed your eyes against the raging need to just rock backwards and blissfully sheath yourself upon him. You knew you’d be sacrificing quite a large chunk of hair in your quest for sexual gratification if you did so, and you were very attached to your locks.

“That doesn’t mean you can just snatch her up whenever you’d like,” Ignis shot back, yanking you back to him.

“Well, you don’t expect me to wait until she’s devoured your soul through your mouth, do you? I’m a busy man,” Balthier tugged you towards him again, and this time brought you closer to that which you craved in the process. You whimpered at the feel of him resting just within your folds, and braced yourself when you felt Ignis tighten his grip.

“Busy doing _what_ , exactly? Yammering your superficial nonsense as if anyone cares how much you-”

“GUYS. _PLEASE_ ,” you finally shouted, putting a stop to the impromptu pissing contest that was actually going to drive you insane, and not in the good way. “Look, there’s two of you, and I’ve got two perfectly good holes. I’m sure we can figure this out.”

There was a moment of silence as they both looked at each other, hastily formulated a wordless truce through conceding nods and assenting noises, and proceeded to make your desperate suggestion a reality. You felt Balthier slide himself into you, stretching your walls to accommodation as you moaned in appreciation at finally being filled. Taking your open mouth as all the invitation he needed, Ignis coaxed himself past your teeth and well into your warm depths and moaned his approval as you hollowed your cheeks and sucked him eagerly.

There was a strange, competitive harmony that was reached between Ignis and Balthier as you let them use you to their pleasure. Neither of them wanted to be the first to cum, but they both wanted to push you to your breaking point and beyond and that accentuated every thrust that they made from either end of you. Relaxing your jaw and your throat muscles to better allow Ignis to properly face fuck you to oblivion, you breathed through your nose in between feeling Balthier deep within your pussy. There was a certain level of bliss you were feeling in that moment, a roiling orgasm building up within you that you had been waiting on for what seemed to be the entire whirlwind of an evening. _I guess I’m back to believing that I’ve been blessed by the Six, again_.

When it finally crested, you let out a muffled scream around Ignis’s cock, bucking back against Balthier’s insistent hips as he tried riding out your waves but to no avail. With a strangled curse, he emptied himself within you, the warm sensation of his cum filling you and causing your inner walls to flex even more as it tried taking everything that he had to offer. His hands relinquished their firm grip on your hips, and just as you were taking the time to rest a bit, Ignis took the opportunity to remove himself from your mouth, yank you off Balthier’s dick, and toss you onto your back on the bed. You were still trying to get your bearings straight by the time you felt Ignis sheath himself inside you, and the overstimulation you were experiencing was incredible.

“He can be the so-called leading man all he likes,” Ignis muttered as he started a brutal pace within you. “But I’ll make sure my cock is your grand finale, _kitten_.”

And what a finish it was. The sheets beneath you rumpled and stuck to the sweat on your back as you moaned simply unintelligible syllables at the feelings shooting through you, all originating and compiling to the member administering it. You were trapped between clinging to the bed or the man that was ravishing you, and wasn’t entirely sure which decision you settled on in the throes of pleasure that distracted you from even the most basic of motor functions. It didn’t matter much, because by the time Ignis had reached his own release and slowed down to a blessed stop, you could only whimper at the feel of his cock leaving your pussy and let out a contented sigh at the fact that you had been thoroughly fucked out of your entire mind and pleasantly filled with the cum of the two men who wrecked you. _I could get used to this…_ your eyelids fluttered and closed, even as you felt yourself being gently moved to lay on a pillow and a soft blanket get draped over you as your consciousness fled, spent for the next few hours at the very least.

Ignis watched your sleeping figure for a few moments more before looking across to Balthier, seated on the other side of the bed.

“That was…” Ignis began, the endorphin rush from the night’s events fading away to let his overactive mind really look at what he actually did.

“Brilliant? Phenomenal? Downright delicious? How about all of the above?” Balthier supplied, flopping down with a sigh. “I’d say it was a job well done. I’m impressed, Ignis.”

Letting out a sardonic snort, he leaned his back against the headboard. “You expected anything less?”

“Well… yes, to be honest. I thought I would have had to goad you further along than I did. Pleasant surprise, it was.” Balthier turned a thoughtful gaze to him, then. “It only makes me wish I could take you back to Ivalice for a spell. See what sort of gallivanting we could get up to.”

Furrowing his brow, Ignis went over a mental map of Eos and couldn’t place the province Balthier was referring to. “Where _is_ this Ivalice?”

Smiling wistfully, Balthier looked up to the ceiling. “Somewhere far from here, I’m afraid. But when I find my own way back, I’ll be sure to drop a missive.” He chuckled. “Oh, Fran would be so _furious_ with us…”

Feeling quite concerned with the ever evolving mystery of his unlikely friend and his place of origin, Ignis decided to leave it alone. 

For now.


End file.
